


Chains & Kisses

by wreyeder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel, fucking in the dungeon, gagging, this is really kinky y'all, using angel magic during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreyeder/pseuds/wreyeder
Summary: A boring spell of no cases leads to Cas taking his entertainment into his own hands.





	Chains & Kisses

Quite a slow week in the bunker with no cases to be found left the boys extremely bored. After a while, Sam had left to go camping in one of his cabins because Oh Chuck the sexual tension. But Dean had an idea.

"Hey Cas?" he alerted his lover lying next to him in their bed.

"Yes, Dean?" He replied, wondering what was on the hunter's mind, but not wanting to read his mind, because he just loved to hear him talk.

"I know a little place where we can have some fun." he spoke, smirking.

"You mean..." Cas asked, clearly aroused.

"Yep. Just follow me." As if Dean gave him a choice, since he grabbed Cas's tie and pulled him along.

"Wait, I know where this leads, are we going to the dungeon?" Cas realized.

"You betcha." Cas could hear the smirk on Dean's face as his pants got a bit tighter.

After very warily following Dean, Cas saw the chained doors of the dungeon. Cas quickly opened the doors as the chains fell onto the floor. They slipped in as Dean was immediately pushed up against the inner wall. Lips to lips, Dean gratefully parted his mouth to let Cas's tongue in. They kissed hungrily before separating. "There's going to be some extra elements involved so if you want to stop, I want you to kick me, gently, three times. Got it?" Cas confirmed, waiting for Dean to nod before heading straight back to his lips. After Cas had counted every tooth in Dean's mouth, he moved to his generously sharp jawline and traced down to his neck.

He slowly undid Dean's clothing as he mapped every inch of Dean's neck. Soft panting led Cas to a spot, just above his collarbone, that elicited a moan when kissed. Biting softly, an elongated Cas rang out through the dungeon. After Dean was sufficiently naked, Cas moved him over to the far wall and chained his wrists as he set him on the cold floor, dick side up. Stopping to admire his body in this position, he went to his knees and bent to put Dean's rock hard member in his mouth, tongue circling the tip. He sucked gently before getting up to remove his clothing, slowly stripteasing Dean. His last removed item was his tie, slid off his neck as he set the black fabric around those thick, luscious lips that he fantasizes about daily.

"Mmmm." came muffled out of Dean's mouth as Cas tightened the makeshift gag.

"What would you like, Dean? Is it this?" Cas's hand moved to gently squeeze Dean's nipple, "Or maybe this?" the hand moved down again to wrap around Dean's solid cock, "Or perhaps this?" he slipped a finger into Dean's entrance as Dean bucked his hips against it. "Impatient, are we? Enough to beg?" He moved Dean's "gag" down slightly, just enough to make barely comprehensible words.

"Mug me." was roughly what Cas heard through the tie, and he knew what it was supposed to be, but he still wanted more. He moved the gag completely out of Dean's mouth, resting it on his chin momentarily, to allow him to properly beg.

"Now what do you want?" he rasped as slow as possible in the roughest voice he could. Meanwhile, Dean was attempting to keep his breathing steady, despite just how much he was turned on.

"I-" Breath. "Want-" Breath. "You-" Breath. "To-" Breath. "Fuck-" Breath. "Me." He mustered a full sentence, and, out of desperation, added a drawn-out "Pleeeeaaaase?"

Cas smiled in appreciation. "That's all I wanted, baby." He moved the tie back up to Dean's mouth and tightened from the back. He went back to kneeling between his spread-more-than-usual legs and quickly went to work. He slipped one finger into his entrance, moving it around to stretch the area. He followed with another, scissoring them apart before adding a third. Once he felt Dean had been sufficiently prepped, he aligned the tip of his member with Dean's entrance, teasing it gently before thrusting in. He pulled Dean's legs up to his chest as he began moving in and out, gradually increasing speed.

He pounded with more force each time, looking for the perfect angle when a loud "Ah!" came muffled through the fabric around his mouth. Cas smiled and hit his prostate with as much force as he could muster as he panted above him. It wasn't long before he felt Dean's entrance clench around him as hi loose cock shot all over their stomachs, Cas filling Dean shortly after with Ohs and Ahs before sliding out of him.

He reached up to undo the chains and remove the gag from Dean's mouth. Cas then zapped them right into their bedroom, perfectly clean, as they passed out from their strenuous activity.

Neither said a word when Sam inquired about the mess of clothes left in the dungeon when he went for his routine cleaning.


End file.
